The Others
by The Forgotten Shadow Wolf
Summary: The other children besides Frisk and Chara. They are merges with them. What is their fate? How did they end up like they are? Their meetings, goodbyes, their past, and their future. The meetings with the monsters and much more to come.


I was drawing a picture, a normal everyday thing. To me at least, for every other child they are outside playing with one another. While i am left alone with my own thoughts and the adults who never talk to me. I'm fine with it, it happens every day so it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I will most likely grow up in the same place without being adopted. Of course no one would want a plan kid like me when there is many others. Like Mary, she is cute and very cheerful. Gets along with everybody and almost never complains. That is the perfect child to adopt since she also gets good grades at school last year. The perfect child. Then there is Dalton, he's a hothead but protects the others kids here… but me. He is energetic and violent but reliable when people need protection. He would make the perfect cop-

"Frara!" I jump hearing my name so suddenly, i then slowly turn to where it came from. It was the head sister. Wearing her usual black outfit with a funny looking hat on. "I have been calling you for the past five minutes! Why aren't you responding?!" She seems mad, but she should already know i don't hear well. "You are always zoned out! You useless child." Ah, there it is. My nickname 'useless', though it's right. I don't listen to her a lot because i just look out at the others. They are much more interesting to look at then her. Since she can't change anymore.

"Come here!" She roughly yanked me up by my arm, i stumbled but didn't land on my face for once. I look up at her a bit confused. "You don't even show any expressions? Or are you just mocking me?!" I am confused, though you don't seem to notice at all. "Come on! Say something! I know you can speak!"

"Let go of me pig" I say with a sigh, I don't like her hands on me, it feels like a baboon is clawing at my skin. She doesn't even make the food, she is just a figurehead here. Just a face for the orphanage.

"Wha- Why you insolent child!" And the gorilla goes on with her annoying roaring.

 **Slap!**

My eyes are widen slightly as i am now looking at the table i once sat at. I turn my head back and look at the sister. She was holding one hand up while the other kept me in place. Not like i was going anywhere. I watched the hand as it came down again and met my other cheek.

"Sister! Stop!"

The other women finally step in after i had already fallen down from the blow. Such slow idiots, really if they are just now stopping her. I did nothing wrong in the first place. All i did was do what she wanted me to.

"Hmph! Don't give food to that useless child!" The pig storms off holding her skirt.

I didn't have food yesterday either. I think she is trying to starve me at this point. Ah, but if i die from starvation that would give the others a bad reputation. I don't want that since they are so close to having a family here. Hm, what should I do?

"Frara! Are you okay? Oh my, your cheeks are already starting to bruise." I look towards the more gentle voice. It was Tanya, the only sister i even bother to remember. She was the only one nice towards me. "Here, come with me. Let's go get you all bandaged up." She gave a heartwarming smile. This is nice to be with her. If only that old hag would disappear then it would be a better life here. I give a simple nod and get up off the floor. "Really, a kid so young as you getting such horrible bruises. It just isn't right." She took my hand and she started to slowly take me to the nurse's office. Which is really just the bathroom with a first aid kit. When we got there she picked me up and put me onto the counter. "To think you are only 7 years old. What happened?" She asked as she started to put some cream on my bruised cheeks.

"She yelled my name, told me to speak and i then said 'let me go pig', i don't know why she hit me though" I say plainly, but i saw Tanya frown. I tilt my head slightly wondering why she was so sad.

"Even if you can't feel pain you shouldn't say that to others! They will be hurt by what you say if you say it like that. You could have said it nicer and you would still have dinner." Tanya said and she gently patted my cheek gently. "Please don't provoke her anymore. She is already thinking of just kicking you out of the orphanage. And i don't want that." I look down to avert her gaze. She was the only one i didn't want to disappoint. Even if I am a useless child. I hear her sigh and then feel her pat my head. "You are important. Don't just throw away this place because of her. I want you to life and grow. Okay?" She smiled at me and then walked out as she heard her named called by another sister. I click my tongue as i wanted to be with her longer but she does have to do work. I should just go back to drawing and observing. I then get off the counter and walk back to the table with my colors and my pictures. Only though i find one of my drawings on the ground. I look down at it seeing it had dirt and a shoe mark on it. I pick it up seeing that it was a stick figure alone. While the others were seemingly playing with a ball. I look up at the table and see some kids looking at me. Holding their mouths trying not to laugh to loud. Like it matters holding in your laughter if you are staring right at me anyways. I look around for any other drawing of mine. They were all crumbled up and on the ground. Some stomped on. The colors were broken as well. That's just a waste of supplies. Now nobody else can color or draw. What if Mary or Dalton wanted to create something for one of the sisters or for someone's birthday? I don't that they don't think stuff through like this. They only look forwards to seeing my face seeing my work destroyed. But it is them that will feel horrible when they can't use them. And then they will have to say they did it. Because nobody else could have done this but them. Cody, Scott, and Jackson, Jackson is the ring leader while the other two are just his followers. Wanting to be cool and stand out. Not like they will get adopted like that. Forever here with me as we dance this silly game. I wonder if I should strike back this time? Or should i wait a bit longer until i do? Ah, it would be great if they just disappeared so i didn't have to worry about revenge. It is a pain to think of how to do it then get away with it. Since i am almost blamed for every little thing. I just kneel down and start to crumble the paper. Flattening it out and looking at them. I remember drawing this one. It was for tanya but i can't give her something that is already ruined. It has to be better than dirt at the very least. It was a sketch of some dresses. Since she really likes fashion but can't really afford anything fancy because she always takes care of everybody. She shouldn't worry about every little thing, but i guess if she didnt i wouldnt have grown so fond of her. I kneel down and start to pick up the color pieces and put them back in the bucket where i got them. I finish by putting the bucket back on the shelf. I guess i was very distracted since i didn't even notice Jackson and his groupies walk up behind me.

"Hey useless!" Jackson said in a mocking tone. Not like he had such a good voice to be acting tough. These guys made up my nickname and it ended up catching onto with the sisters. I just sigh and start to walk pass them like they weren't there. I was told to ignore them so i don't have any trouble.

I felt my shirt tugged back and my back slamming onto the shelves. Not that i could feel it much though.

But to stay out of trouble is hard if the jerks keep wanting to pull me back in it. I am trying to at least get some food by good behavior.

"Where do you think you are going? Why not stick around and play with us for a while?" Scott said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"By play you mean shove my head somewhere and eat something that doesn't belong in the human body?" I say tiredly, i didn't feel like this today. I have to start again with the sketch. Tanya's birthday is tomorrow i can't miss it. "I don't have time for that, i have to start a new sketch."

"Oh~ what do you mean? Everything you make or do is useless. You can't do anything right and you just look at everybody. Like a stalker!" Cody adds as he laughs at his own terrible joke. They drag me to the kids bathroom, they had a few bathrooms around and the kids were the worst. This one specifically since nobody can get the smell of rotting bodies out of here. It is most likely some dead rats that got stuck inside the walls. They grab my hair on the back of my head and trip me so i am forced onto my knees.

"Drip up mutt!" They started to chant and cheer before they force my face into the toilet bowl. I close my eyes and hold my breath as i start to struggle a bit. The water in the toilet getting on my cloths and onto the floor. Getting my knees wet as well. I finally gasp for air as my head it pulled out.

"He does look like a dirty dog now!" They start to laugh again. I felt my blood rushing to my head right before they shove my head back into the water holding it there as i struggle. I thrash around, they kept me there even longer than before. Not showing any sign of letting me come back up.

 **I WILL BE KILLED**

I hear their laughing, i bang on the floor and the bowl needing air desperately.

 **KILL THEM BEFORE I AM KILLED**

The thought rings threw my head. My body feels like it it burning u[. My heart beating a million miles a second. I lift my hand and drive it South East. Nailing somebody in the stomach hard. I hear a grunt and then some confusion as my head was let go. I lift my head gasping and panting for the air i desperately need. I hold onto the bowl of the toilet before i suddenly hear.

" !" I look up at the other two who are close. Their faces are twisted in anger but they were going in slow motion. I get up before one of them could touch me as my eyes narrow. I then quickly nail scott in the throat. Making his face contort again his body limping. His hands going to his throat as he tries to regain the capability to breath again. Jackson who was the last person was still coming at me. I kick him in the stomach making him fall. I grab a toothbrush from the bathroom counter and grab jackson's collar. Going down with him. His head hit the bathroom door opening it for anybody outside to see. I hold the handle end of the toothbrush to his eye.

 **KILL HIM**

The thought rings threw my head as i lift my arm up. I slam it down but right before it hit his eye there was a scream. It stops my whole movements and makes me look up at who it might be. It was Mary, one of the people i didn't want to see at this time. I then look at Jackson who has wet his pants due to the toothbrush being only a hair away from his eye. As I see others start to rush upstairs to see what the commotion was i move the toothbrush away and drop it to the side. Getting up slowly and moving to the side of the bathroom door. I can hear jackson starting to cry as scott was still gasping and wheezing. Cody the one i hit first was throwing up on the side of the toilet. I look back at the crowd of people. Seeing tanya one of the people there who witnessed what i had done. I look down at my feet, biting my bottom lip. I knew this was bad for me. She might start hating me.

 **But if you didn't do anything you would have died**

I close my eyes, nobody would believe me even if I said that.

"Whats with all the racket?!" the main sister came up stairs and saw the mess. She looked at me and made the connection almost instantly. "Frara! Come here!" She yelled and she pointed at the ground right in front of her. I walk over with my head still down. "Come to my office at once! Tanya! Take care of the kids." She barked her orders at me before walking to her office. If you were going there anyways why the heck didn't you just say 'follow me?' Would have been more simple. We walk into her office and she closes the door. "Now! Why did you do that?" she said, obviously mad at me. When isn't she?

"They started it first. They were holding my head in the toilet bowl almost killing me." I said plainly, i have no reason to lie. Since i am the victim here.

"Hmph! You are over exaggerating" The old hag said crossly and stubbornly. Why the hell would i lie? She does know i am covered in toilet water right? Does she have no nose or something?

"Why would I be lying about this?" I say, getting a bit irritated

"You just beat up three other kids! Seems like an excuse to me young mister! You will have work tomorrow, Now! Go to bed, you shall not have dinner and no breakfast. You will clean the chapels alone tomorrow as well. You will write an apology letter to the three boys. If you do not complete these task you will have more punishment. You hear? Now go!" She said before shooing me off. That pig, she is blind as a bat and cant smell worth a damn. Giving me no food and more work? It's like she is trying to kill me as well.

 **Then you can get rid of her too**

I flinch slightly before walking out of the room. I can't just get rid of her. Thats murder and if that happens i won't be able to stay here. Nor will Tanya like me anymore. I don't want her to think badly of me. If Tanya ends up dying then i will throw away my silly morals. Until then i will try to remain silent and follow what ever orders that witch gives to me. I walk out to the boy's bedroom. At least the boys and girls have different bedrooms. I go in, it wasn't the best. There were 8 beds with whatever color sheets. Some were red, the others blue or a mitch match of colors to make one blanket. I walk to my bed. Which is all the way in the corner. With one of my old friends as well. I look up into the corner and frown even more so seeing that my friend had left. They were a spider. They had a web right above my bed, I would watch them sit or capture prey to help me fall asleep. Or simply when i was bored and banned from coloring anything. I laid down in the small bed with some itchy grey covers. It was very warm though so it wasn't bad at all to be in on cold nights. Which was a lot considering this is England. I was content with it. I get under the covers and close my eyes. It's better to get some sleep now anyways. Some of the other kids would just make fun of me. Mary or Dalton would step in saying something like "Don't be rude to family" But since when have i ever been apart of this 'family?' Nobody sees me apart of it anyways.

 **They don't care for you.**

Yeah most of the time, but Tanya cares at least.

 **She hates you now.**

She doesn't hate me…

 **You hurt them, She HATES you now**

No, No, No she doesn't!

 **You don't know that**

I know she doesn't hate me. She can look past it. She can understand me if i tell her what happened. Why I had to do that. I get up from my bed and look around. I notice everybody else is also in bed and it's dark. Did i fall asleep without meaning to? I might have… but i don't have time to think of that. I want to go see Tanya right now, i have to explain it to her.

I get out of the bed silently and slowly creep across the silent room. Only the sound of sleeping children with their soft snores were the sounds. I make my way to the door and open it going out. I look around the hallway, getting my bearings before i start down it to the left. Where the sisters would be after hours for some relaxation. The light was on so it had to be before 12AM at least. I go to the room and stand right outside of the light so they can't see me. I want to make sure Tanya is in there before I go in to make a fool out of myself.

"I can't believe that Frara had that in them."

"Yeah, to suddenly have the strength to take out Jackson, Scott, and Cody."

"They are the strongest."

"Yeah, Frara is a freak of nature."

"I have to agree."

"How do you do it Tanya? How do you show a smile to the freak?" She is in there.

"Well let's put it this way, they have like a… hmm… A killer's arua. So when he goes on a rampage i don't want to end up dying. If i am nice to him then he wouldn't want to kill me! You have to use your brain with these types of things ladies." I stop in my tracks, right before i was about to reveal myself.

She…. she never liked me?

 **You are truly unwanted**

I thought she liked me… I thought she wanted me.

 **She lied to you**

I don't know what to do….

 **Become what she wants you to be. Make her proud of you.**

What is that…? What does she want me to be? Will she like me if i become what she wants?

 **She just said it, she wants you to be a killer.**

But…

 **She said you had that aura, that sounds like praise.**

She did say that…

 **And wouldn't she be thrilled to see what you've done just for her?**

Yeah… She would, wouldn't she?

 **She would. Make her a new form of art.**

I look down at the floor and smile slowly. I then turn around and silently go down the dark hallways. I make sure not to make a sound on the old wood. Knowing exactly where to step to not make even one creak or squeak. I go down the stairs into the kitchen. It had white tiled flooring, an island in the middle. In the corner next to the microwave was a block of knife. All of them were very sharp. A variety to choose from. The bread knife? No that's too big. It would be hard to make swift movements with it. I pull out a knife on the bottom and look at it. _Perfect._ I think as I have a small knife. From the handle to the tip of the blade it is only the length of your hand. I gently draw it across my finger tips. Feeling the sharpness of it. It must have been recently sharpened to have already cut the tips of my fingers. I smile and hum softly before creeping back up the stairs i silently came down before.

I go to the right when i first reach the top. The hall was long but at the end of it was the Head Sisters room. You could already hear her snoring from inside. There was no need to be that quiet. She seems to be even louder asleep then she is awake. I walk into the room and shut the door silently. Locking the door with the key after. I then walk up to her left bed side and look down at her face. Some flabs and a lot of wrinkles. I guess that's why she is such a pig. I prefer her asleep.

 **Then let's make her sleep forever. So she can become better.**

Thats a good idea. I raise the knife i have in my hand. Where should i stab i wonder? She has to much of a fat chest to stab her in the heart. Then, how about the throat? I wonder what sounds she would make then.

I thrust the knife downwards, lodging it into her throat. My eyes never leaving her face as her eyes suddenly open and look at me as she starts to cough and gag on her own blood. Her hands went up to mine that was holding onto the knife. She held onto my wrist as tightly as her trembling hands could. Trying to pull the knife out. But it did not budge a single bit.

I grin, it growing more and more as i see the crimson blood pour from her fat neck onto the white sheets. Her spasming, coughing making, and choked up pleas for help make a few drops go everywhere.

 **It's thrilling**

I lick my lips slowly and shiver as i feel her grip loosen. Her hands falling back onto the bed. Her eyes wide open. I hear the door slowly creak open. My grin never wiping off my face as i slowly turn my head to look at who it was. _Tanya_

 **Show her**

"Isn't it pretty?"

 **Show her your art**

"I made this for you! I became what you wanted! Aren't you proud?" I say as i see Tanya's eyes widen. She covered her mouth in disgust as she falls to the ground vomiting at the sight

 **Make her pretty too**

I laugh and then walk over to her grabbing her by her hair. "I want to make you into my art. So you can be even more proud."


End file.
